Book Fairy Tale Evening
by Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan
Summary: Aku selalu ada didekatmu, mengintaimu. Walau kau tak sadar aku selalu ada, bisikan ini, terdengar nyaring bergema di rumah koyak tua ini. Katakan!berikan buku itu!sebelum semuanya terlambat! BRUK"Kubilang berikan buku itu!""Buku apa?""BOOK FAIRY TALE EVENING!"/summaru ancur and berbelit XD/Tolong dibaca Author Note's nya yah untuk pengumuman
1. Prolog

Tab

Tab

Tab

Seorang gadis dengan Hijap berarna Pink bercorak bunga, dengan baju putih, dan rok putih. Gadis itu sedang menarik nafas sangan panjang, sungguh tadi ia sangat ngos-ngosan, dan lupa cara bernafas.

"Yaya tunggu!"seorang bemuda dengan jaket hitam-merah dengan didominasi oleh kilat berwarna merah, sedang mengejar gadis itu-Yaya-dari kejauhan.

"EH!"Yaya kaget bukan kepalang dan langsung berlari secepat kilat keluar dari tempat ini.

Yap!ini adalah sebuah rumah tua dengan berbagai macam rumor yang tersimpan. Buku-buku yang usang, perabotan yang berdebu, lantai yang licin...eh!lantai licin?

BRUK!

"Akh!"Yaya meringis kesakitan saat ia terjantuh, dengan segera ia berusaha bangkit menahan sakit, sambil terus mendekap erat buku bercorak hitam dan biru tua yang usang, sambil sesekali menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor.

"Yaya!" _tidak!_ batin Yaya panik sambil terus berlari sekuat tenaganya menghindari suara serak dan basah itu.

Yaya terus dan terus berlari sampai ia menemukan jalan keluar, naasnya semua pintu keluar itu terkunci. Yaya berusaha berfikiran dingin dan berusaha mengatasi masalah ini. _Ayo Yaya kau pasti bisa_ batin Yaya memastikan

"Yaya!"suara itu semakin mengeras dan menggema di ruang-ruang kosong rumah usang ini. Yaya mendengar itu panik dan berusaha mencari jalan keluar, sampai ia menemukan pintu yang sudah koyak dan bolong.

"Ah!Ketemu!"ujar Yaya gembira, menemukan jalan keluar. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yaya langsung berjalan ke arah pintu itu dan berusaha menggedornya.

Bruk

Bruk

"Akh!sial!"umpat gadis itu karna tak berhasil membuka pintu itu.

"Yaya!ternyata kau di sini!"Yaya terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara itu. Yaya berjalan mundur saat pemuda hitam-merah itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

BUK!

"Ah!"Yaya berbalik dan melihat ternyata ia sudah dipojokan, sekarang ia sudah sampai batas mundur, karna dihalang pintu koyak itu.

"Berikan buku itu!"pemuda itu semakin membentak dan menacungkan tangannya. Terlihat dari seringaian yang sangat menggerikan membuat Yaya ketakutan dan semakin di pojokan. Yaya masih tetap menggenggam erat buku itu, berusaha tidak mengusik pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tidak!"Yaya beerteriak lantang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, pemuda didahapannya semakin geram dan...

* * *

Boboiboy belong to (C) Animonsta/Monsta Studio

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s), alur ngebut, Gaje?pasti XD

Genre: Fantasy, Drama, Hurt/Conform, Horor, Konflik, etc

Rated: T

* * *

Tring~

Sebuah sinar berwarna ungu menyinari gubuk koyak ini. Suara-suara aneh bergema disitu dan membuat aura yang sangat asing. Pemuda itu terdiam dengan iris Ruby yang membulat. Yaya yang sedang ketakutan langsung terlonjak saat ia tahu cahaya itu darimana...

"Bukunya bercahaya!"pekik Yaya kaget dan melempar buku itu kedepannya.

Buku itu terbuka dan menampakan secarik Halaman yang kumuh dan agak sobek. Yaya kaget dan memperhatikan seksama buku itu. Halamat itu terbuka dan menunjukan sebuah gambar seorang anak kecil yang sedang ada dibawah pohon.

"Kakak tetap disini yah..."

Wuuuuuuusshhh~

Yaya terlonjak saat sekitarnya berubah menjadi padang rumput, Pemuda itu tak kalah terkejut. Tiba-tiba didepan Yaya terdapat sebuah pohon dan anak kecil dan itu sama persis dengan hal yang terjadi di buku itu.

"Kakak!lepaskan aku!"mata Yaya terbelalak saat ia melihat seorang gadis yang sama seperti tadi, tapi sekarang gadis itu sudah diikat tangan dan kakinya. Yaya yang iba mulai berlari ke arah gadis itu, terlihat seorang remaja dengan membawa pisau mendekati gadis kecil itu.

"Hei!apa yang kau lakukan?!"Yaya berteriak. Tapi ternyata remaja itu tak mengkubrisnya. Karna geram, Yaya dengan kasar berusaha menarik pundak remaja itu.

Whuss~

Yaya terbelalak saat tangannya menembus remaja itu, dengan santai remaja itu berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan mengacungkan pisaunya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu..."suara serak dan parau keluar dari mulut remaja aneh itu. Gadis kecil itu bergetar dan berusaha menahan isak tangis.

"Hiks...hiks...kakak..."gadis itu tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Yaya yang bingung memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"A-apa ya-yang terjadi...?"tanya Yaya sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya tak percaya.

Yaya berbalik dan melihat remaja itu sedang mengacungkan pisaunya ke leher gadis kecil itu. Yaya berusaha bergerak, tapi nihil, kakinya tiba-tiba seperti habis di paku dan tak bisa kemana-mana.

"hiks..kakak..."gadis itu mendongkak dan menatap kakaknya lirih, sang remaja hanya menatap gadis itu dingin dan tak berperasaan.

"Apa salah ku kak...?"tanya gadis itu lirih sambil berusaha menahn air matanya yang ingin keluar.

Sang remaja memalingkan wajahnya, Yaya tak sengaja melihat mata Jingga pemuda itu yang berkaca-kaca, Yaya semakin bingung dibuatnya. _Apa yang terjadi?tempat apa ini?dan aku tak mengerti?_ batin Yaya frustasi.

"Kakak..."suara pilu itu semakin menguat dan berat.

"DIAM!"bentak remaja itu kasar sambil memajukan pisaunya ke leher gadis itu, terlihat pisau itu bergetar, dan anehnya sekarang pemuda itu menunduk.

Remaja itu menunduk dengan perlahan mengayunkan pisau itu keatas dan...

"Hihihihi..."

DEG!

Yaya terlonjak kaget saat ia mendengar sebuah tawa yang sangat aneh. Gadis kecil itu menunduk terlihat dari situ ia sedang mengeringai. Sang remaja bingung dan seketika pergerakannya terhenti.

"Bodoh!teganya kau..."gadis itu mendongkak dan memperlihatkan air mata-oh tidak...darah yang mengalir dari mata sang gadis. Yaya kaget dan berusaha menjauh, tapi nihil, karna kakinya tak ingin bergerak.

"Hihihihihih...kau **J-A-H-A-T!** "seru gadis itu sambil tertawa dan mengeja huruf 'Jahat' dengan nada yang ditekankan. Tiba-tiba tali yang mengikat gadis itu lepas, aura yang ada disana benar-benar gelap. terlihat sebuah aliran gelap menggerumuni gadis kecil itu.

"A-aaaahhh..."Yaya kaget dan berusaha pergi dari tempat itu.

"Matilah kau!"ujar gadis itu lantang. Seketika, petir bergemuruh dilangit, awan menjadi gelap, kilat menyambar-nyambar dari langit.

"Ahhhh!"pekik Yaya berusaha untuk menghindar, tapi naas kakinya tetap tak ingin bergerak.

"Hahahahahaha..."

"Yaya menyingkir!"

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Yaya!jangan berisik nak!Totoitoy sedang tidur!"

"Ah!"seorang gadis dengan piyama berwarna pink cerah terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang bercucuran banyak membasahi badanya.

"Mimpi buruk lagi..."gumam Yaya sambil terduduk dipinggir kasurnya dengan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Ini sudah entah beberapa kali ia terbangun dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Haah...sudahlah..."gumam Yaya lagi berusaha pergi dari kamar, tapi sebelum itu ia ingin membuka jendelanya terlebih dahulu karna ada yang ia tunggu, Yaya berbalik dan berjalan pergi dari situ sebelum seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Kyaaaa-hppphhmm..."seseorang membekap mulut Yaya, saat dilihat, seorang pemuda dengan jaket hitam-merah dan topi yang senada sedang menyeringai.

"Hali!kamu ini kalau mau masuk kamarku bilang-bilang dong!"ujar Yaya sambil mendorong pemuda itu-Halilintar-yang sedang berjongkok di jendela kamarnya, Yaya tak pernah mau bertanya bagaimana Halilintar bisa naik ke jendelanya yang ada di lantai tiga.

"Lho, kau yang mengundangku ke sini..."ujar Halilintar datar sambil duduk di jendela memunggungi Yaya. Yaya hanya mendesah dan mengerti, _memang ia...tapikan jangan mengagetkan, kalau orang serangan jantung gimana?_ pikir Yaya.

"Dunia indah yah... bila dilihat dari atas..."gumam Halilintar. Yaya yang sedang mengambil minum di _Dispenser_ dan berusaha menguknya sampai habis, tanpa mengubris Halilintar.

"Kau mau tidak, ku ajak pergi nanti ke puncak gunung melihat pemandangan seperti ini?"tanya Halilintar Watados, Yaya yang sedang meneguk air minum tersedak dan tertohok.

"Uhuk...uhuk..."Yaya berusaha senormal mungkin dan ia langsung mengambil air lagi dan meminunmya perlahan.

"Haaaaaahhh..."ujar Yaya lega sambil memegang kerongkongannya yang sudah tidak tersumbat lagi. Setelah puas, Yaya segera mendelik ke arah Halilintar yang ia ketahui sedang menahan tawa.

"Pffftt...aku hanya bercanda... Ahahahah..."Yaya tersenyum saat ia melihat Halilintar yang sedang tertawa cukup keras hanya karna dirinya. Yaya tersenyum lembut, Halilintar memang seseorang yang kadar Humornya aneh...tapi Yaya tahu itu.

"Kamu jahil yah...heheh..."ujar Yaya sambil tertawa kecil dan berjalan menuju Halilintar yang masih tertawa, Yaya segera mengambil kursi dan duduk disamping Halilintar.

"Kamu lucu sih...hehe..."Halilintar berhenti tertawa dan menatap datar perkotaan yang ada dibawahnya, dan menatap ke depan melihat hutan rimba yang sejuk dipandang. Seketika Yaya tersenyum menatap Halilintar, dan menopang dagu dipinggir jendela.

"Kenapa?aku ganteng yah?"tanya Halilintar narsis walau tetap dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Enggak kok!"tepis Yaya sambil memalingkan wajah dan melihat kearah perkotaan dibawah mereka.

"Kamu suka liat perkotaan yang padat kendaraan?"tanya Yaya sambil menampakan raut heran.

"Enggak!aku suka lihat hutan rimba yang ada disana!"ujar Halilintar sambil menunjuk hutan yang ada pinggir perkotaan.

"Kamu suka lihat-Eh gimana?kamu udah nanya sama Taufan dan Api?"tanya Yaya beranjak dan berdiri bersemangat menanyakan hal itu pada Halilintar.

"Nanya apa?"tanya Halilintar heran.

"Huuh...kau ini. Nanya tentang itu..."ujar Yaya sambil mengisyaratkan bentuk yang aneh, untung Halilintar cepat tanggap, jadi ia tahu apa yang Yaya maksud.

"Umhh...gimana yah bilangnya...mereka...bilang..."

"Bilang apa?"tanya Yaya dengan tak sabaran.

"Kita harus cari buku itu lagi..."ujar Halilintar sambil menunduk.

"Apa?!ba-bagaimana bi-bisa?"tanya Yaya gelagapan sambil mengepalkan tangan kesal.

"Anak itu sengaja, dia mempersulit kita dengan menghilangkan buku itu. Dan sekarang kita harus mencarinya?dia bilang dia yang ingin diceritakan sebuah dongeng... tapi buku itu bukanlah buku dongeng!"ujar Halilintar panjang kali lebar seraya mengacak-ngacakan rambutnya hingga topi hitam-merahnya jatuh ke lantai kamar Yaya.

"Jadi...kita harus kembali ke rumah tua itu lagi?"tanya Yaya sambil kembali duduk dan memejit keningnya.

"kau tahu kan rumah tua itu berbahaya...rumornya tak ada yang akan selamat setelah masuk rumah itu. Kita sudah diberi kesempatan keluar, aku yakin dia tidak akan memberikan kesempatan lagi untuk kedua kalinya"Yaya dengan lesu menempelkan pipinya ke meja belajarnya, sambil mendengus pasrah.

"Bagaimana lagi...tak ada cara lain..."Halilintar dengan wajah dingin tetap menatap lurus ke depan tanpa mengubris Yaya yang telah pasrah.

"Beri saja tumbal..."Halilintar kaget dan seketika wajahnya pucat pasi mendengar apa yang baru saja Yaya katakan. Yaya yang melihat perubahan wajah Halilintar langsung memegangi mulutnya.

"Pfffffttt... Canda!ahahahaha..."tawa Yaya lepas sambil mengembrak-ngebrak meja tak berdosa. Halilintar yang melihat itu malah menatap Yaya aneh.

"Tidak lucu tauk!ku kira kau beneran. Huh!yang benar saja!anak itu mungkin akan minta tumbal satu kota!"seru Halilintar sambil mendengus kasar, kembali memunggungi Yaya.

"Kau ini cepat marah yah?"tanya Yaya masih menahan tawa.

"Haaaah..."Yaya mendesah dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Halilintar, dan seketika Yaya kembali membawa handuk dan baju ganti. Halilintar yang melihat itu tersenyum jahil.

"Mau kemana?"tanya Halilintar jahil sambil menunjuk handuk yang Yaya bawa.

"Tak mungkin kau tak tahu..."ujar Yaya sambil masuk ke kamar mandi menyalakan air keran dan keluar lagi ingin membawa bajunya. Yaya menaikan satu alisnya bingung saat Halilintar terus menatapnya lekat.

"Kenapa?mau ikut?"canda Yaya sambil tersenyum tipis, terlihat Halilintar yang malah berbalik dan menatap Yaya dengan seringaian andalannya.

"Boleh!"ujar Halilintar sambil tersenyum dan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya jahil. Yaya yang sadar merasa malu karna Halilintar yang menganggapnya serius.

"Dasar mesum!"teriak Yaya sambil masuk ke kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hehehehe..."tanpa Yaya sadari, Halilintar sedang tersenyum tulus sambil bersender di sisi jendela kamar Yaya. Menunggu sang empunya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Lihatlah...aku akan ceritakan dongeng malan yang indah untukmu..."gumam Halilintar masih tetap dalam posisi yang sama.

TBC OR DELETED?

* * *

A/N: teman-teman yang Yaku sayang...hiks...hiks... Yaku bakal Hiatus untuk beberapa hari karna ada masalah tentang pelajaran...yup!Yaku di tunda menggunakan ff ini oleh orang tua, buat pelajaran katanya...iya sih...Yaku males orangnya...liat aja banya ff yang ditelantarkan.

teman-teman...mungkin ini ff terakhir yang akan Yaku post#dramatissekalikau -_-

mungkin satu-atau beberapa hari lagi~Yaku bakal off disini~jadi...ini ff Yaku buat untuk salam perpisahan kita. Maaf Yaku gak bisa baca dan review cerita kalian lagi...hiks..hiks...Yaku minta maaf~Yaku tahu kalian pasti sangat kecewa...tapi apa daya~#plak

mungkin itu saja yang bisa Yaku sampaikan...Yaku sangat, sangat, sangat berterima kasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah bersusah payah me Review di cerita Yaku yang lain, Yaku terharu~ TT

Maaf yah teman-teman...seperti kemaren, mereviewlah bila berkenan...Yaku gak maksa karna Yaku yakin kalian kecewa~

By~By~

Tertanda:

Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan


	2. Sometimes Invisible Night

Boboiboy Belongs to © Animonsta/Monsta studio.

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s), alur ngebut, GaJe?pasti XD.

Genre: Horror, Roman, Fantasy, Konflik, Drama, Humor(?) etc

Rated: T

* * *

Happy Reading:

Chapter#1

[Sometimes Invisible Night]

.

.

.

.

.

"Yaya!"

"Hmn..."

"Itu di sana!"

"Iya sebentar...ughh...terlalu tinggi"

"Mungkin kau yang terlalu pendek"

JTAK

"Ugghh..."seorang pemuda dengan jaket hitam dan merah-Halilintar-memegangi puncak kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya sambil mengelus-elus benjolan yang di berikan Yaya padanya, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menahan Bangku yang tengah seorang gadis berhijap Pink-Yaya-naiki.

"Kamu bisa gak sih, serius sedikit!nanti jika aku jatuh gimana?"tanya Yaya dengan nada sarkastis.

"Aku sudah bilang...aku saja yang naik!"ujar Halilintar sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Kau gila yah!"ujar Yaya tak kalah ngotot.

"Aku! kau bilang gila!?"tanya dan seru Halilintar kesal.

"Nah ketemu!"seru Yaya tiba-tiba seraya mengambil buku tebal dengan sampul hijau polos.

Yaya yang puas segera turun dari bangku dan berjalan ke arah meja dan kursi untuk membaca. Yup!mereka sekarang sedang berada di Perpustakaan kota mereka, Perpustakaan yang mempunyai buku-buku paling lengkap. Tapi rumornnya perpustakaan itu berhantu. Yaya berfikir hantu-hantu disini memang mengganggu, tapi Anak kecil itu(yang ingin diceritakan dongeng)tebih merepotkan dari hantu-hantu yang ada disini.

"Permisi tuan, saya ingin lewat..."ujar Yaya lembut saat seorang-eh ralat sesosok Hantu dengan kepala yang sudah hampir putus, dan tangan kanan yang hilang sedang ada dihadapan Yaya.

"Ham...hah..taah...(yah boleh tentu)"ujar sang Hantu menyingkir dan mempersilahkan Yaya duduk.

Halilintar hanya melongo melihat Yaya yang benar-benar tak tergenggu dengan adanya hantu-hantu menakutkan disini. Dengan berat hati, Halilintar berjalan ke arah Yaya menarik kursi dan duduk disamping Yaya.

"Hihihihih..."Yaya menoleh sebentar kekiri dan melihat seorang-Arrgghhh ralat!sesosok Hantu perempuan berbaju putih dengan bercak darah yang melumuri baju, bibirnya tersobek sampai pipi dan terkesan seperti baru dijahit. Yaya yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil.

"Apa anda ingin duduk?"tanya Yaya mempersilahkan hantu itu duduk disamping kiri Yaya. Ternyata hantu itu terdiam, dan akhirnya duduk disamping Yaya sambil menunduk dalam.

"Yaya!itu hantu!"bisik Halilintar di telinga Yaya. Yaya yang mendengar itu mendorong Halilintar menjauh sambil menyungkingkan senyum.

"Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Yaya sambil kembali fokus ke buku tua itu, dan membuka Halaman yang selanjutnya.

"Hahahahaha..."Yaya tertegun dan menoleh ke depannya saat sesosok anak kecil yang kedua bola matanya hilang sedang ada dihadapannya, tepat dihadapanya.

"Kau mau apa?"tanya Yaya lembut sambil menopang dagu.

Anak itu terdiam, Yaya hanya tersenyum. Halilintar yang ada disamping Yaya hampir terlonjak kaget saat melihat anak kecil yang sedang ada di atas meja mereka. Tapi yang aneh kedua bola mata anak itu hilang, digantikan secucur darah yang terus keluar dari bola matanya yang bolong.

"Se...pasih...(kembali)"Yaya tersenyum, Yaya tahu cara bicara mereka berbeda.

"Tenang saja...itu yang ingin kami lakukan"ujar Yaya sambil tersenyum dan menyenggol lengan Halilintar, sang pemuda yang merasa disenggol hanya mendecak pada Yaya.

"Se...pasih...acih...bih...(kembalikan kami)"

Whuuuuuuussshh~

Yaya kaget saat aura suram di perpustakaan berubah menjadi sejuk. Wanita yang duduk disamping kirinya berubah menjadi seorang wanita dengan pakaian rapih, anak dihadapannya memiliki dua bola mata dan tampak lucu mengemaskan, hantu yang tadi ia sapa berubah menjadi sesosok hantu yang benar-benar tampan. Semua yang ada disini berubah, Yaya langsung mendongkak menatap anak itu tak percaya.

"Ini wujud kami yang sebenarnya~"ujar anak itu girang sambil berdiri dihadapan Yaya. Yaya yang melihat anak itu memakai bando merah muda dan baju drees panjang, dan Yaya hanya melongo, tadi ia rasa anak itu tampak menakutkan...tapi sekarang...

"A-apa i-ini?"tanya Yaya gelagapan.

"Oh, kukira mereka sungguhan..."ujar Halilintar dingin sambil menopang dagu.

"Memang kau pikir mereka berbohong?"celetuk Yaya.

"Hehehe...kami melakukan itu, agar tidak ada yang berani pergi mengacaukan perpustakaan kami...ternyata tujuan kita sama!aku juga ingin membacakan dongeng...tapi...aku terkena kutukan..."raut sang anak kecil yang tadinya cerah berubah menjadi lirih, sang anak kecil tahu ia tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Tolong bantu kami..."Yaya tersentak saat wanita tadi memegang erat tangannya, Yaya menoleh dan melihat sang wanita yang sedang menampakan raut memohon. Tapi Yaya bersyukur karna sang hantu tidak melakukan hal aneh padanya, untung juga karna penampilan sang wanita telah berubah.

"Aku kira kalian memang tinggal disini..."ujar Halilintar sinis sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Memang kami tinggal disini!err...iya sih...kami memang cuma numpang doang sih..."jawab anak kecil itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Apa yang bisa kami lakukan... aku juga bingung!"ujar Yaya frustasi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu...anak itu tidak ingin dibacakan dongeng yang sama...buku dongengnya juga hilang..."sambung Yaya lirih sambil menunduk.

"Aku akan membantu kalian!"ujar anak kecil itu girang sambil mengenggam kedua tangan Yaya dengan mata memohon.

"Tapi bagaimana?"tanya Yaya lagi.

"Aku yakin kita bisa!dari pertama aku percaya. Hanya orang-orang terpilih yang bisa melihat wujud asli kami!orang-orang yang jahat hanya akan melihat wujud menyeramkan kami"ujar anak kecil itu panjang kali lebar sambil tersenyum manis.

"Yah tolong bantu kami..."sekarang sang pemuda sosok hantu pertama yang Yaya temui angkat bicara. Yaya terkagum-kagum saat melihat wajah tampan pemuda itu, Yaya hanya menggeleng saat mengingat wujud menyeramkan mereka.

"Kita cari empat buku itu!lalu kita susun!"Halilintar tanpa Ba-Bi-Bu-Be-Bo langsung menggebrak meja sambil menyenggol Yaya kasar. Yaya yang melihat itu hanya menatap Halilintar heran.

"Empat buku apa?"tanya Yaya heran.

"Hah?kau tak tahu?itu adalah buku legendaris yang hanya ada satu di dunia. Ke empat buku itu dulu bisa menidurkan 'anak itu', tapi karna terlalu di ulang-ulang dia bosen dan membuang empat buku itu ke arah yang bertentangan."ujar Anak kecil itu sambil mengepalkan tangan kesal.

"Ke arah mana?"tanya Yaya semakin dibuat heran

"a. Timur untuk buku: The Song Of The Night.

b. Barat untuk buku: The Gloomy Shadow.

c. Selatan untuk buku: The Evening Sun.

d. dan terakhir Utara untuk buku: The Deepest Hole."ujar anak kecil itu panjang kali lebar pada Yaya.

"Itu buku untuk keterpurukan yah?"tanya Yaya sambil menaikan satu alisnya.

"Entah...aku tidak tahu selera baca buku 'anak itu'"ujar balik sang anak kecil.

"Oh, ya namamu siapa?"tanya Yaya sambil tersenyum saat sadar anak itu belum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hanna!namanya Hanna"ujar Halilintar masih tetap dengan wajah dinnginya.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku Hanna!"tanya anak kecil itu-Hanna- sambil memandang Halilintar dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Aku pernah menolongmu saat kau ingin terjatuh dari Sepatu Roda yang kau pakai saat itu. Aku masih mengingatnya..."ujar Halilintar datar.

Hanna terdiam sebentar, berusaha mengingat apa yang Halilintar katakan. Tapi masalahnya setengah ingatan manusianya hilang, saat ia dikutuk oleh 'anak itu' jadi ia tak bisa mengingat setengah ingatannya yang lain.

"Entah...mungkin iya kau memang pernah menolongku..."gumam Hanna kecil. Yaya yang melihat anak kecil itu hanya mengangguk paham, dan sebentar menoleh jam tangannya. Dan seketika iris Hazel miliknya membulat.

"Ah!sudah sore!kita harus pulang!"teriak Yaya mengagetkan Halilintar, Hanna, Wanita itu, dan Pemuda itu.

"Ohh...kalian ingin pulang..."tanya Hanna lirih sambil menunduk.

"Nanti besok aku akan kembali lagi..."ujar Yaya sambil tersenyum pada Hanna.

"Aku tak bisa kesini besok!"ujar Halilintar dingin sambil mendecak kasar.

"Lho, memang ada apa?"tanya Yaya bingung.

"Kau perlu tahu?"tanya balik Halilintar dingin.

"Kau ini kenapa _sih_?"tanya Yaya sambil bangkit dan berdiri dihadapan Halilintar.

"Tidak apa..."ujar Halilintar sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Umhh...Yaya!aku boleh ikut ke rumah mu tidak?"tanya Hanna sambil menepuk bahu Yaya pelan.

"Errrr...Hanna...masalahnya...nanti kalau orang tua ku atau adikku melihatmu...akan jadi masalah besar..."Hanna yang mendengar penolakan Yaya menunduk dalam sambil memalingkan muka dari Yaya.

Yaya mendengus, tadi Halilintar yang marah padanya, sekarang Hanna...memangnya apa sih salahnya.

"Ok!kau boleh ikut Hanna!"ujar Yaya pasrah sambil memijit kening. Hanna mendongkak dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Sungguh?"tanya Hanna memastikan.

"Ya!"jawab singkat Yaya.

"Yeay..."

"Hali!kita jadi pulang?atau kau mau menginap disini?"tanya Yaya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hmn..."Yaya yang geram karna Halilintar begitu dingin padanya merasa aneh, _coba kau beri tahu apa salahnya?_

"Ami aku pergi dulu!Ana aku pergi yah~sampaikan pada yang lain yah~"ujar Hanna pada kedua hantu yang ada disampingnya.

"Ami?Ana?"tanya Yaya bingung saat Hanna memanggil kedua hantu itu demikian.

"Iya...hantu laki-laki itu Ami!yang wanita itu Ana!"terang Hanna sambil tersenyum.

"Yang lainnya itu siapa?"tanya Yaya(lagi)

"Iya...mereka sedang pergi keluar, hanya saat malam kami berkumpul!"terang Hanna lagi, bahkan senyumannya tak pernah hilang.

"Umh...kalau begitu ayo kia pulang!"ujar Yaya sambil mengandeng tangan kecil Hanna yang pucat.

"Halilintar!"Yaya kaget saat ia tidak melihat Halilintar disampingnya lagi. Sekarang Yaya mengerti kalau Halilintar sangat marah padanya.

* * *

"Yaya!kamu suka buah apa?saat aku masih hidup, aku suka buah Strawberry, tapi lama-lama gak suka...jadi suka sama Anggur deh..."Yaya berbaring di kasur dengan Hanna yang sedang duduk di samping Yaya, menceritakan bagaimana enaknya saat ia masih hidup.

"Iya..."Yaya hanya bisa mengiyakan apa yang Hanna katakan. Lagipula ia benar-benar mengantuk.

"Hoaaaamm...Hanna tidur yuk!"bujuk Yaya saat ia menguap dan setengah matanya ingin tertutup.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur..."ujar Hanna lirih saat kelopak mata Yaya sudah sepenuhnya tertutup.

"Hmn..."gumam Hanna pelan sambil berbaring disamping Yaya, menunggu gadis itu terbangun saat pagi datang.

TOK TOK TOK

Hanna tertegun dan menoleh ke sumber suara, saat dilihat disana ada Halilintar yang sedang mengetuk kaca jendela. Hanna yang melihat itu hanya menyipitka kedua matanya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Hanna berlari ke arah jendela dan membukakannya untuk Halilintar masuk.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?"tanya Hanna sinis sambil memalingkan muka.

"Aku hanya ingin menemuimu..."jawab singkat Halilintar seraya duduk di pinggir jendela.

"Menemuiku atau menemui Yaya..."ujar Hanna sambil memberikan tatapan mengejek.

"Mungkin keduanya..."balas singkat Halilintar.

"Kau tahu sekarang sudah jam berapa?"tanya Hanna sambil menatap Halilintar dingin.

"12:05, memangnya kenapa?"tanya balik Halilintar sambil berkacak pingggang.

"Seorang laki-laki tidak boleh berada di kamar perempuan bila sudah malam seperti ini!dan oh, ya kenapa kau tinggalkan Yaya tadi..?"tanya dan bentak Hanna sinis pada Halilintar.

"Cis...anak kecil tidak boleh tahu masalah orang dewasa..."ujar Halilintar sambil mendecih kasar. Hanna yang mendengar itu langsung menarik jaket Halilintar.

"Aku pastikan Yaya-ku tak akan menyukai pemuda dingin sepertimu..."tiba-tiba aura horror menggerumuni Hanna dan terkesan menyeramkan. Halilintar yang berkacak pinggang tahu itu, dan hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Ya-yah...dia memang sudah menyukai ku..."ujar Halilintar sedikit tergagap saat Hanna masih mencengkram jaketnya kasar.

"Dari mana kau tahu itu bocah narsis?"tanya Hanna sambil memberikan tatapan mengejek. Halilintar tak terima dan berbalik menghadap Hanna.

"Memangnya disini siapa yang bocah?dan aku yakin Yaya memang menyukai ku!"Halilintar dengan sombongnya menepuk dadanya sombong. Hanna yang melihat itu hanya pura-pura muntah mendengarnya.

"Aku yakin Yaya lebih menyukai sifat Taufan daripada dirimu... dia orangnya tidak dingin dan judes!"bela Hanna dengan membawa-bawa nama Taufan.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang Taufan?"tanya Halilintar dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Errr...setahuku, saat aku masih hidup, Taufan bertetangga denganku..."jawab Hanna polos sambil memain-mainkan jarinya malu, terlihat semburat merah muda tipis terlihat jelas di pipi tembem Hanna.

"Kau menyukai Taufan?"tanya lagi Halilintar sambil tersenyum jahil.

"E-enggak!"tepis Hanna dengan semburat merah yang lebih jelas.

"Heh!dia itu sahabatku~"ledek Halilintar sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya. Hanna yang tak terima berjalan ke kasur Yaya sambil menyeringai.

"Hehehe...aku akan bangunkan Yaya...dan memberitahu bahwa Halilintar sudah berani masuk ke kamarnya..."bisik Hanna membuat Halilintar panik.

"Han-Hanna tunggu!ok, ok, aku tak akan beri tahu Taufan..."ujar Halilintar panik sambil menarik Hanna menjauh dari Yaya.

"Huh!makanya~jangan bermain-main sama Hanna~"ledek Hanna sambil memainkan jari-jarinya, dan hanya dibalas dengusan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Aku sebenarnya ke sini ingin bicara denganmu..."tiba-tiba muka poker pace dan dingin Halilintar berubah menjadi wajah dan tampang serius.

"Oh, ya!kau sudah bicara denganku dari tadi..."dengan entengnya Hanna menjawab Halilintar.

"Hei!dengarkan aku dahulu...ini perting!"desak Halilintar pada Hanna yang masih bingung.

"Kita tak ajak Yaya?"tanya Hanna sambil menunjuk Yaya. Bila memang masalah penting kenapa Yaya tidak diajak.

"Aku ingin kau menyampaikan pada Yaya nanti pagi..."jawab Halilintar sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Lho, kenapa gak sekalian saja nanti pagi bicaranya?"tanya Hanna(lagi)

"Tck, kau ini...terlalu banyak bertanya!"ujar Halilintar sambil mendecak tak suka.

"Kau sedang marah, atau bermusuhan yah dengan Yaya~"

 _Skak Mat_

"Cerewet!"Halilintar tampak kesal, saat beradu mulut dengan bocah ini. Kalau bisa jujur memang benar sih, kalau Halilintar marah dengan...

"Oh...ada Hali disini!"Halilintar tersentak dan matanya menangkap sesosok gadis dengan piyama pink sedang menggosok-gosok matanya sambil sesekali menguap.

"Ha-Hanna!a-aku pergi du-dulu..."Halilintar panik sampai lupa cara bicara yang benar. Tanpa aba-aba Halilintar segera turun meloncat dari jendela yang ada di lantai tiga.

"Lho, tadi perasaan aku lihat Halilintar disini..."tunjuk Yaya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat sosok Halilintar sudah tidak ada ditempatnya.

"Mungkin perasaanmu saja..."ujar Hanna sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu sedang apa disitu, oh tidak!jendela terbuka!semoga Hali benar-benar tidak masuk ke sini..."ujar Yaya segera menutup jendela dan menguncinya juga menutup tirai jendela. Hanna yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa kecil

"Memangnya kalau Halilintar masuk ada apa?"tanya Hanna dengan nada menggoda, Yaya hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali beranjak pergi kekasurnya.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh tahu masalah orang dewasa..."ujar Yaya sambil tertawa kecil dan menarik selimutnya bersiap-siap pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Huh...ini mungkin yang dinamakan jodoh..."sambung Hanna sambil terkikik geli dan segera naik ke kasur Yaya dan berbaring disana.

"Bersiap-siaplah untuk petualangan nanti pagi~"

~TBC~

* * *

A/N: Yaku jawab review dulu~

Nisa Arliyani: oh...iya..hiks..hiks...ini udah lanjut~mungkin Yaku bakal UP untuk ff lain minggu depan(gak janji yah ^-^) terima kasih sudah me Review.

Meltavi01: ooh~aku juga kangen sama kamu :3 huhuhu..iya~aku juga seneng HalixYaya :) terima kasih sudah me Review ^^

IntonPutri Ice Diamond: huhuhuhu...terima kasih mau menunggu~dan juga terima kasih sudah me Review :')

Rampaging Snow: oww...terima kasih _Support_ nya~Yaku terharu~disini udah dijelasin buku yang mereka cari :) makasih review nya~

Chocolate White 2201: wow, aku sayang kalian kok*peluk tiga sisi coklat* terimakasih udah mau nunggu yah~gak bakal di Delete kok :3 kan sekarang udah gak hiatus:) makasih Reviewnya~

Nakamoto Yuu Na: hehehe...iya...!tapi yang penting dilanjut yah gak?/plak/ makasih reviewnya~

tasha: Oww~thank you so much~#peluktasha# makasih reviewnya~

Luna Nightingale: huuhuhu...aku gak bakal lupa kalian kok#smile# makasih sudah mau menunggu#kedipmata# dan menunggu ff abal-abal Yaku#ditimpuk# makasih reviewnya#lambai-lambai

Ililara: makasih Supportnya~hehehe...dan reviewnya

A/N: huwaaaaaaa~Yaku terharu...hiks..hiks...Yaku kira kalian tidak akan mau me Review, fav, atau follow...ternyata hiks...maafkan Yaku yang updatenya molor~Yaku sayang kalian~

Kabar baik~ternyata Yaku udah gak dihukum...eh!gak sih...tapi ternyata Yaku masih bisa lanjutin cerita...senangnya~mulai chapter ini di Update, mulai hari itu Yaku bebas~/plak

Mereviewlah bila berkenan :')


End file.
